Daddy's Little Princess
by ObsessiveJasperDisorder
Summary: As Renesmee grows quickly, a lot of beautiful pieces of stories happens between Renesmee and her family.


**A/N**: I do not own these characters, it's all Stephenie Meyer's.

* * *

**[Edward's POV]**

The dawn broke, the sun rose up straight above and shines its light towards the Earth and passed through the windows, I opened my eyes and Renesmee's closed eyes were the first one I saw. She was still asleep next to me; her physical look portrays mine and Bella's along the way; her brown eyes from her mother, her bronze hair from me, and her curly hair from…Charlie.

I wonder where all my brothers, sisters, parents, and my love are. The house sounded quite, all I could hear were the birds singing from the outside and the voices from the river as it flows away. I sat myself upon the bed, and went straight to the bathroom to wash my face. I felt better, refreshed.

I ran my legs downstairs to check if they were there, but they're not there. Soon my eyes captured a little note sticked to the fridge, and it's written;

_Edward, my love,  
we all are going to hunt earlier today, sorry to leave you and Renesmee alone in the house I just think that you need a longer resting time. Be sure to keep Renesmee in a good mood, we'll be back in an hour and don't worry, I'll give Renesmee a drink after my hunting._

_Thank you and I love you,  
Bella._

The clock showed me that it's now 7 PM, I guess it's time to wake Renesmee up.  
"Mommy?! Uncle Em, Uncle Jazz, Aunt Ali, Aunt Rosie?! Grandpa, Grandma?! Daddy?!" Nessie shouted as she ran down the stairs before I could even move from where I was standing.

"Renesmee, I'm right here in the living room." I replied, the little footsteps could be heard easily. And again she seemed to be running.

"Daddy, where's mommy and everybody?" her eyes opened widely in wonder.

I lifted her up and sat her little body upon my lap.

"Well Mommy and everybody else went out hunting earlier today, sweetheart." I briefly explained.

She rested her head on my chest, and her hand touched my cheek. I saw a picture of Bella, her mom.

"Renesmee, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I want to go hunting with them together, and with Jake too. Where is Jake, Daddy?" she popped out the question.

"Don't worry, because they will be home in an hour. And Jacob, he's having a traditional event at the reservation, but he'll come as soon as the event ends."

I lifted her up and I sat myself on the piano chair, Renesmee's fingers pressed the keys playfully.  
Sometimes chords and melody and rhythm can say things that are beyond words and music is a very pure form of communication. Anyone can understand it, to me music is like the greatest drug in the world (aside from my lovely family), it can pick me up, make me think, smile, sing, cry, dance. That's another great thing about music.

"Daddy?" she began

"Yes, my princess?" I replied and put up a grin on my face. She gazed and stared right into my eyes.

"Will you play me a song?" Nessie beamed.

"Sure, princess. I want to know if you still remember this."

It had always been a father-daughter thing for us to sit at the piano side by side.  
We took our respectful places and I put my fingers to the keys. I then played a melody that I hadn't played for years_. Renesmee's Lullaby_.  
I had sang and play it for her when she was a newborn for this was a song about how I felt the moment I held her. The melody bounced around bubbly then became soft and gentle. Renesmee smiled because she had heard it before just couldn't remember it well. With a sigh she placed her head on my shoulder, I saw a picture of the two of us playing the piano and then she watched me play the ending notes.

"It was beautiful, Daddy." my sunshine said with a huge smile on her face, she almost squealed with delight and happiness.  
"That is called Renesmee's Lullaby, it's for you, my dear." I whispered quietly and contentedly.  
"I wrote it when you were born, that was how I felt when I was with you." I continued looking at her lovingly and cupping her cheek.

"I love you Daddy," she hugged me tightly and put her little arms around me.  
"I have always loved you since you were born, little princess." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Have you two been having fun all day without your Mom?" Bella asked while standing in the doorway with her arms crossed across her chest.  
Renesmee stepped off her my shoes and walked over to her mom.  
"No…Momma, look at what me and Daddy did today!" Bella picked Nessie up and Nessie put a hand to her cheek.  
Bella's mind was soon filled with pictures of me playing the piano for my daughter. She smiled once again.

_**THE END.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**PS**; _River Flows in You by Yiruma_ inspired me to write this story. R&R!


End file.
